Technical Field
The present invention relates to a microphone and a housing for a microphone.
Related Art
Microphones used under conditions where they are exposed to water such as in the rain are covered with a rain cover to be protected from moisture, the rain covers being made of a material having a water-repellent property and a waterproof property such as polyvinyl chloride (PVC).
However, in the microphones covered with the rain cover, sound waves from an outside, mainly, low-band and high-band sound waves are attenuated by the rain cover. That is, the rain cover deteriorates frequency characteristics of the sound waves to be collected.
Further, to be protected from moisture, there is a microphone provided with a material having waterproof and moisture-permeable properties on an opening portion of a housing of the microphone. The material having waterproof and moisture-permeable properties has a high acoustic resistance value of material, and thus deteriorates the frequency characteristics of the sound waves to be collected. Further, many of the materials having waterproof and moisture-permeable properties are expensive.
Note that technologies regarding a microphone that is provided with a waterproof film on an opening portion of a housing to enhance a waterproof property are disclosed (for example, see JP 2000-78676 A and JP 2004-235870 A).